夕日坂
by Nyankoii
Summary: Mimpi itu terus menemaninya saat ini. Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu terus menemaninya, mereka selalu bersama bergandengan tangan dan tertawa. Mimpi indah itu selalu menemaninya tanpa ada yang tahu mimpi buruk yang ada dibaliknya. Fem!FurixAkaxFem!KuroxKaga AU. All credits belonged to the owner of the rights.
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini pun ia bersamanya, anak lelaki berambut merah yang selalu mengajak ia bermain. Entah mengapa walau saat ini mereka bersama, ada perasaan rindu dalam dirinya ketika anak lelaki tersebut tersenyum. Hari ini pun mereka berdua bermain dan tertawa bersama, enggan rasanya untuk mengakhiri hari ini. Matahari yang kian merendah pertanda bahwa hari ini pun mereka harus menyudahi permainan mereka dan kembali ke rumah. Mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan sembari berpegangan tangan. Ia menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki itu dengan erat. Seandainya saja waktu bisa berhenti, pasti akan menyenangkan.

'_Kami-sama, semoga hari ini akan selalu ada_.' Begitulah harapan polos seorang anak perempuan berambut biru.

Walaupun sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, tetapi anak perempuan itu cukup menyukainya. Ia terus menerus tersenyum kecil menatap pundak anak laki-laki dihadapannya. Rambut kemerahannya berubah menyala tersinari cahaya diikkuti bayangan mereka yang semakin memanjang. Anak laki-laki tersebut menoleh ke arahnya mengatakan sesuatu...

.

.

.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP, suara alarm menyadarkannya.

Dia membuka matanya perlahan. SWOOSH SWOOSH, samar ia dapat mendengar suara tarikan kain. Perlahan cahaya mentari yang tak seberapa merasuk mengusik kedua matanya, ia mencoba menutupinya dengan punggung tangannya. _Silau_ begitulah yang terlintas dalam pikirannya sampai…

"Ohayou, Ojou-chan. Bagaimana tidur, Anda? Tanya seorang pelayan berambut hitam yang menggunakan seragam terusan berwarna hitam seperti maid biasanya.

Gadis yang ditanya secara perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Rambut ikal kebiruan layaknya langit di musim panas menjuntai dibalik punggungnya. Mata biru safirnya terbuka melihat sekelilingnya, dilihatnya dinding berwarna khaki, karpet Persia yang melapisi lantai, dan segala furniture terbuat dari Oak yang melengkapi ruangan tersebut. Ahh… ternyata ia telah tersadar dari mimpinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah maid yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh dari jendela kamarnya. "Ohayou." Dia tersenyum kecil kepada maid tersebut.

.

.

**Little Happiness**

© Nyankoii

This fiction inspired by Vocaloid song

All credit belongs to

Yuuhi Saka © Doriko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.

.

.

**Chapter 1 – First Day in High School**

.

.

Dia melihat bangunan di sekitar jalan tersebut melalui kaca mobilnya. Bagaikan _De javu_, Ia merasa pernah melewati jalan tersebut walau ia tidak begitu yakin tapi ada beberapa bangunan yang sepertinya telah ia kenal lama. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal ini pertama kalinya ia melewati jalan tersebut.

"Tadatoshi-san, bisakah kau hentikan mobilnya?" pintanya dengan suara halus.

Sang supir melihat tuannya dari kaca depan, "Maaf nona, tapi kita belum sampai ke sekolah baru Anda." Gadis tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan memintanya untuk tetap meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi. Sang sopir pada akhirnya mengalah pada permintaan sang nona. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan deretan pertokoan dan membukakan pintu untuk sang nona. Gadis tersebut menuruni mobil secara perlahan, rambut biru ikalnya dibentuk half up half down fish tail braided pony sehingga tampak keanggunan dari dirinya walaupun dia hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mematrikan pandangannya ke arah dirinya. Bukan hanya karena mobilnya yang sudah jelas notabene bukan produk Jepang melainkan impor dari Eropa tetapi karena paras dan proporsi gadis tersebut. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya ada yang saling berbisik.

Tadatoshi yang menyadari pandangan mata sekitarnya langsung memberikan death glare dan hawa membunuh gratisnya. Membuat orang-orang yang memandang mereka menciut nyalinya. Belum selesai urusan dengan orang-orang tersebut sang nona langsung berkata, "Kau boleh pergi Tadatoshi-san." Gadis itu berkata sembari melihat bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Maaf, nona tapi kita belum sampai di sekolah." Sang supir menolak permintaannya.

Gadis tersebut menoleh kearahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah dekat, kok." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan di mana banyak remaja seusianya mengenakan seragam kemeja biru muda dengan jas putih dan bawahan hitam seperti yang ia kenakan saat ini. "Tapi, nona." Jawab Tadatoshi dengan ragu.

"Kumohon Tadatoshi-san. Aku sudah kelas 1 SMA. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Gadis tersebut memberikan tatapan puppies eyes-nya. Melihat tatapannya sang supir hanya bisa mengalah dan memohon ijin untuk kembali. Gadis itu menatap kepergian sang supir hingga kendaraan tersebut menghilang dari jarak penglihatannya, gadis tersebut baru beranjak pergi dari tempat ia berdiri.

Ia berjalan mengikuti arah kemana para remaja yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan dirinya. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah ia memperhatikan bangunan sekitarnya. "Ah, kalau tidak salah toko roti Tous les Jours ada disekitar sini, kan?" gumamnya.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya sesaat dan menutup mulutnya dengan jemari lentiknya, "Eh? Barusan apa yang aku ucapkan, ya?" tanyanya dengan bingung seolah-olah barusan ia hanya mengigau. Sudahlah dia tidak mau ambil pusing akan racauannya dan kemudian melanjutkan untuk berjalan.

Sudah tak sabar rasanya untuk sampai ke sekolah, jika dia mengingat temannya saat ini, gadis itu selalu tersenyum kecil. Kira-kira seperti apa ya reaksi temannya itu, jika melihatnya berada di sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya. "_Kamisama, semoga aku bisa sekelas dengannya_." Pintanya dalam hati sambil tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah kaget temannya itu. Walaupun hari ini telah memasuki musim gugur tak turut menyurutkan suasana hati gadis itu.

.

.

**Time skip,**

**.**

DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG

Bunyi bel pertanda akan dimulainya kelas hari ini membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berjalan menuju sekolah mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan ada yang sampai berlari. Tak terkecuali siswa berperawakan tinggi dengan otot sixpack-nya dan rambut merah kehitaman yang membuatnya tampak mononjol dari siswa lain. Selain tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata itu tentunya.

" !##$%*$" umpat siswa itu sembari berlari dengan lima lembar roti tawar yang menyumpal mulutnya. Ia bertambah panik dan memompa otot-otot kakinya secepat mungkin ketika melihat anggota komite disiplin mulai menutup pintu gerbang sekolah.

REEK REEK REEK KLUNK, suara pintu gerbang sekolah terdengar dengan nyaring ditelinganya.

'_Sa..save…_' pikir siswa berambut merah kehitaman yang hampir tersedak oleh roti yang menyumpal penuh mulutnya.

DINGDONG DINGDONG

Oke dia tidak sepenuhnya selamat. Bel penanda jam kelas pertamanya telah berbunyi dan mau tak mau dia harus kembali memompa saraf-saraf kakinya kembali. '_Sial!_' umpatnya dalam hati yang kemudian benar-benar tersedak akibat roti yang menyumpal mulutnya.

.

.

**Time skip,**

**.**

Terdengar suara para siswa dan siswi yang tengah asik berbicara satu sama lain di dalam kelas dari sebuah lorong. Beginilah keadaan siswa dan siswi SMA yang akan selalu berisik jika para guru belum berdatangan ke kelas mereka. Pagi ini, pagi yang seperti biasanya. Setelah liburan _golden week_ berlalu apa yang biasanya kau lakukan? Bercerita tentang liburanmu bukan? Ya, saat ini itulah yang terjadi di dalam kelas 1-A. Para siswi membentuk beberapa kelompok berbeda dan bercerita mengenai pengalaman liburan _golden week_ mereka. Ada seorang siswi yang baru saja kembali dari Paris, ada juga yang baru berlibur ke Maladewa dan Tahiti. Para siswa membicarakan hal yang mereka lakukan di saat liburan. Ada yang menonton konser Ayuyu di hawaii, bahkan ada yang baru saja mendapatkan tambatan hati di Bali dan mobil sport baru. Padahal kelas ini hanya memiliki siwa tidak sampai dua puluh orang tapi kebisingan yang mereka buat layaknya ada lima puluh orang yang berada dalam kelas tersebut.

Oke, kenapa pembicaraan mereka semua tampak tidak ada yang normal. Memangnya libur _golden week_ di Jepang itu berapa lama sampai mereka bisa berpergian keliling Eropa bahkan Dunia seperti itu? Tidak perlu kaget karena Teiko High School merupakan salah satu sekolah elit yang tidak beda gilanya dengan Ouran _High School_. Hanya saja berbeda dengan Ouran, Teiko masih menerima siswa dan siswi rakyat jelata yang berprestasi. Buktinya saja tidak semua murid sekolah ini menaiki kendaraan pribadi.

Walaupun menerima murid dari kalangan rakyat jelata tentu saja perbedaan kasta itu tetap terjadi. Contoh saja kelas 1-A ini sebagian besar muridnya tidak bahkan nyaris sekelas siswa dan siswi di kelas ini telah saling mengenal dari jaman kanak-kanak. Ada yang sebelum dilahirkan sudah saling mengenal karena keluarga mereka memiliki hubungan kerjasama. Di kelas inilah sang pemuda berambut merah dengan tinggi rata-ratanya itu terjebak dalam kebosanan. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan menatap jendela. Hari ini sang mentari tampak malu-malu memperlihatkan senyumnya. Langit yang kelabu mungkin sedikit cocok dengan suasana hatinya dipagi ini. Tunggu sejak kapan dia jadi melankolis begini. Sial pasti ini gara-gara sang sensei yang telat masuk ke kelas mereka. Niat tidak sih itu guru sebenarnya? Atau lebih baik kupecat saja. Begitulah umpatnya dalam hati, tapi tunggu siapa dia main pecat seenaknya? Memangnya dia anak direktur sekolah? Kepala sekolah? Bukan, kan.

SHREEKKK. Terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka, dengan sigap seluruh siswa dan siswi yang bercakap berjalan menuju meja mereka masing-masing. Tampak seorang pria dua puluh tahunan berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah rupawan mengenakan kacamata memasuki kelas dan kemudian kembali menutup pintu tersebut.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini bapak akan…"

SHREKKKK! Baru saja sang Sensei berambut kehitaman itu memulai kelas dengan seketika seseorang membuka pintu kelas tersebut dengan kasar.

"Save!" seru siswa berambut merah dengan perawakannya yang sedikit tidak normal untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"KA.. GA.. MI.." panggil sang sensei yang terkenal dengan julukan sensei berkepribadian ganda ini dalam kondisi clutch mode on. Mukanya memerah dan tampak perempatan timbul di keningnya.

PLAK! Sensei yang dikenal dengan nama Hyuuga Junpei ini telah sukses memberikan lemparan clutch map binder hitam yang cukup tebal ke arah kepala siswa bernama Kagami Taiga.

"Kau itu telat bodoh!" teriak sang Sensei yang saat ini mukanya sudah mirip dengan Godzilla yang kelaparan.

"Hii… Ma… maaf, desu." Jawab Kagami dengan gemetaran. Walau badan Kagami lebih besar dari sang Sensei tetap saja ia akan menciut dihadapan sensei yang dalam keadaan mode clutch on itu. "Selesai kelas kau harus ke ruanganku. Sekarang duduk ke tempatmu."

"Ha'i, delapan enam, Sensei." hormat Kagami kepada komandan eh Hyuuga sensei.

Hyuuga sensei menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya yang terpotong akibat kehadiran Bakagami. "Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Namanya… eh? Mana dia? Kuroko?" dengan kebingungan Hyuuga menengok ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tapi tidak ada apa pun. Hanya udara yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Kuroko? Enggak salah denger, nih."_ Kagami yang telah duduk dibangkunya mengorek telinganya. "Kuroko? Kuroko Tetsuna?"

PLOK. Serasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya "Gyaa!" Hyuuga pun melonjak kaget karenanya. "Tetsuna?! Sejak kapan kau…" Tanya Hyuuga dengan kebingungan kepada gadis berambut ikal kebiruan dihadapannya.

Dengan tatapan polosnya Tetsuna menjawab, "Ano… Sensei aku di sini sedari tadi." dan seketika itu Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Tetsuna!" serunya dengan keras hingga tidak menyadari saat ini ia telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Selain Kagami diam-diam ada seseorang yang merasa kaget melihat kehadiran gadis tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu dimulailah babak baru kelanjutan mimpi mereka. Apakah itu menjadi akhir yang bahagia atau buruk belum ada yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

**4 tahun yang lalu,**

**.**

"... mati!" teriak anak lelaki berambut merah kepada anak perempuan berambut biru di hadapannya saat ini.

Tampak telah terjadi pertengkaran diantara kedua anak tersebut. Untuk sesaat raut wajah anak perempuan itu berubah kaget, ia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika anak laki-laki tersebut akan benar-benar marah kepadanya. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum kecil tapi yang tampak bukanlah senyuman kebahagian namun kesenduan. Anak laki-laki tersebut terlalu angkuh untuk menatap anak perempuan tersebut.

"Gomenasai..." hanya ucapan itu yang dapat terdengar jelas dari si anak perempuan. Anak perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu akan tetapi anak berambut merah itu seakan tak mendengarnya.

Anak perempuan itu kemudian berlari dari hadapannya meninggal dirinya sendiri di daerah pertokoan yang sepi ini. Pertokoan yang biasanya ramai dilalui oleh orang berlalu lalang saat itu tidak nampak satu orang pun yang melaluinya. Matahari yang bersembunyi di balik awan mungkin merupakan salah satu penyebabnya. Langit di hari itu begitu kelabu tidak bukan kelabu, mungkin hitam pekat seperti hatinya saat ini. Kenapa ia bisa semarah itu? apa anak perempuan itu berbuat salah kepadanya? ya, mungkin anak perempuan itu memang salah, tapi tidak seharusnya dia berkata kasar seperti itu. Mungkin kecemburuan dalam hatinya telah menggerogoti dirinya.

Sudahlah, untuk apa dia memikirkannya nantinya juga mereka akan kembali berbaikan. Selama ini mereka juga pernah bertengkarkan? tidak,, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar dan ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat kejam kepada dirinya. Padahal tidak pernah satu kali pun anak perempuan itu meminta sesuatu kepadanya. Ah, tidak. dia sudah kelewatan, ya anak perempuan itu yang sudah kelewatan. Perbuatan anak perempuan itu kepada teman dekatnya sudah keterlaluan, tapi apa benar dia yang melakukannya? sudah pasti dia bukan? pada kenyataannya dia telah melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang dilakukan anak perempuan itu. Lebih baik dia pulang ke rumah menyusul anak perempuan itu.

"Eh?" raut wajah anak laki-laki tersebut berubah saat melihat arah pergi anak perempuan tadi. Tunggu jika tadi anak perempuan itu berlari ke arah seberang jalan kemana perginya dia? itu kan bukan jalan menuju rumah mereka. Tanpa mau memikirkan kemana si anak perempuan itu pergi, anak berambut merah tersebut berjalan menuju arah pulang dan berpikir, setidaknya besok mereka akan bertemu dan berbaikan kembali. Mungkin ia harus minta maaf atas perkataannya tidak seharusnya dia berkata sejahat itu.

Baru beberapa langkah anak laki-laki tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya berubah pucat, '_Oh, tidak._' pikirnya saat itu dan langsung berbalik arah ke arah anak perempuan tersebut berlari.

'_Kami-sama_, _ku mohon. Jangan sampai hal yang kupikirkan terjadi_.' dengan cemas ia berlari mencari anak perempuan tersebut.

Air perlahan mulai terjatuh dari langit. Langit yang kelabu berubah menjadi kehitaman terdengar suara langit mulai bergemuruh. Akan tetapi anak lelaki itu terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan pakaiannya yang basah dan tas ransel beserta bukunya menjadi basah karena hujan. Kemana perginya anak perempuan itu, itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Pada akhirnya ia sampai pada perempatan jalan raya di luar daerah pertokoan tersebut.

'_Ah, itu dia. Syukurlah._' Anak berambut merah tersebut tersenyum ketika melihat sosok anak perempuan yang ia cari. Anak laki-laki itu menghampiri anak perempuan tersebut berpikir ia akan segera meminta maaf kepadanya. Akan tetapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CREAKKKKKKKKK BUMP! terdengar suara decit rem mobil yang terkena hujan dan suara dentuman yang keras.

Mata anak laki-laki berambut merah tersebut terbuka lebar melihat kejadian di depan matanya.

'_Tidak... Kami-sama.. Jangan... Kumohon... Ini... mimpi, kan?'_

_'Tidak. Bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini. Ini mimpi buruk. Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Tidak mungkin.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Tetsuna."

.

.

**To Be Continue/Deleted?**

**Mind to review please**

* * *

><p>Halo, salam kenal senpai-tachi. Saya An, seorang silent reader yang sedang coba-coba menjadi author amatir.<p>

**_Mohon review, kritik, saran, flame atau apa pun juga_** deh. Saya menerima flame dalam bentuk apa pun karena saya sadar cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna sehingga saya mohon bimbingan para senpai sekalian.

Apabila menurut senpai cerita ini sangat tidak layak dan harus saya hapus maka akan saya hapus segera. Jadi keputusan ada ditangan kalian para reader dan author-senpai. Apakah cerita ini layak dilanjutkan, ato dihentikan ato dihapus sekalian .

A/N : 86 itu kode polisi yang artinya siap dimengerti.


	2. Chapter 2

PIIPPPIIPP PIIPPPIIPP

Dia menggeser layar handphone miliknya melihat pesan yang dikirim kepada dirinya. Jari tangannya dengan cepat menekan setiap tombol pada layar, dikirimkannya balasan pesan tersebut dengan segera. Hanya berselang satu menit sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke dalam handphone dirinya. Tampak senyum kecil menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut merah itu.

F. Kouri (chihuahua_lovers at docomo .net .jp)

To : emperoreyes at docomo .net .jp

Cc/Bcc : None

Subject : Re: Re: Re: Busy?

I love you too.

See you after school.

XoXo

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun menutup e-mail yang telah dibacanya. Raut wajahnya kembali berubah datar. Ia mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke arah yang berbeda, menatap perempuan bersurai sebiru langit yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

**Little Happiness**

© Nyankoii

This fiction inspired by Vocaloid song

All credit belongs to

Yuuhi Saka © Doriko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.

.

.

**Chapter 2 - Wish I Could Turn Back Time**

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang membosankan seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi segala sesuatunya telah berubah bagi pemuda berambut merah bermatakan rubi itu. Beberapa hari ini terasa janggal untuknya, kehadiran murid baru di kelasnya telah membuat segala sesuatunya berbeda. Oke, bukan janggal tetapi lebih tepat untuk dikatakan menyedihkan, sungguh menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana perasaanmu apabila seseorang yang berarti untuk dirimu melupakanmu? Selama sepuluh tahun kau selalu hidup bersama dengannya dan sekarang baginya kalian hanyalah orang asing yang pertama kali bertemu. Mungkin ini karma Tuhan untuk dirinya. Tidak, mungkin saja karma itu ada tapi bukankah karma itu datang karena apa yang kita tanam sebelumnya? You reap what you sow. Ya, ini semua adalah imbalan yang pantas untuk dirinya. Dirinya yang pernah berjanji akan selalu bersama dan melindungi perempuan itu. Saat ini janji tinggallah janji, apa yang ia ingkari tidak dapat dipungkiri.

Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, sesuatu yang telah terjadi tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Seandainya mesin waktu itu benar adanya, ia berharap dapat kembali ke masa itu dan menarik semua ucapan kasarnya. Tidak seharusnya ia bertindak kasar kepada perempuan itu hanya dikarenakan sesuatu yang tidak berdasar, falsely accused. Bukankah negara ini mempunyai azas praduga tak bersalah? Tidak seharusnya dia menuduh perempuan itu atas kesalahan yang belum tentu dilakukan olehnya. Kini segala penyesalan itu datang satu persatu merasuki dirinya. Dia hanya bisa menatap perempuan tersebut sedang berbicara dengan pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar yang memiliki alis bercabang, dan berambut merah kehitaman. Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk berada diantara mereka tapi dia urungkan niatan tersebut. Toh, siapa dia? Baginya dia hanya orang asing berbeda dengan pemuda yang saat ini berbicara dengan dirinya. Ironi bukan?

'_Taiga, mengapa dia bisa mengenal dirinya?' _berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak pemuda berambut dan bermatakan rubi itu. Bagaimana mereka berdua saling kenal, apa hubungan antara mereka berdua, dan sebagainya. Cemburu? Ya mungkin saja saat ini dia merasa begitu terhadap pemuda berambut merah kehitaman tersebut. Seharusnya dia yang bersama dengan perempuan berambut biru itu bukan orang lain. Egois, begitulah sifat alami manusia yang tidak bisa dipungkiri olehnya. Kini kedua orang yang ditatapnya sedari tadi beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Betapa bodoh dirinya, dia telah mensia-siakan waktu istirahatnya yang singkat untuk mengamati mereka. Dia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

**Skip Time,**

Pelajaran untuk hari ini telah berakhir, lonceng tanda usainya kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini pun telah berdentang sedari tadi. Hari ini pun tidak ada latihan untuk _club_ basketnya, sudah seharusnya ia langsung beranjak pulang ke rumah seperti hari lainnya ketika dia tidak mengikuti kegiatan _club,_ tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Diliriknya jam tangan yang dia kenakan, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat empat puluh menit. Masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam sebelum dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Pemuda bermata rubi itu menutup buku yang ia baca sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Pemuda bermata rubi itu memutuskan untuk mencari buku bacaan yang lain untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Ya, di sinilah dia, perpustakaan gedung pertama Teiko Gakuen. Dia menyusuri lorong demi lorong rak-rak buku di perpustakaan ini dan semuanya tampak tidak menarik di matanya. Hampir semua buku di perpustakaan sekolah ini sudah dibacanya. Bagaimana tidak, dia hampir selalu berada di perpustakaan saat jam makan siang atau saat jam kosong pelajaran atau meminjam buku-buku di perpustakaan untuk dibawa pulang.

Pemuda bermata rubi memperhatikan satu-persatu susunan buku yang berada di salah satu rak sampai salah satu judul buku menarik pandangan matanya. Dia mencoba mengambil buku tersebut dari tempatnya dan ...

DAB! Tampaknya tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan orang lain. Penasaran akan siapa orang yang telah mengusik ketenangannya dan berniat untuk memelototi orang tersebut dengan tatapan dinginnya yang telah terkenal seantero Jepang bahkan dunia mungkin, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang tersebut. Dilihatnya perempuan berambut biru ikal yang tidak ingin dia temui saat ini atau mungkin tidak.

"Ah, Gomen." Anak perempuan berambut biru itu yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka dan menyadarkan pemuda berambut merah dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Tidak... apa-apa." Entah mengapa kinerja otak anak lelaki itu menjadi lambat tidak seperti biasanya. '_Sial, mengapa begini. Ayo, bersikap seperti biasa Seijuurou!'_ Umpatnya dalam hati dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"U-n... iinchou?" Panggil perempuan itu kepada dirinya dengan nada bertanya.

Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau perempuan itu tidak ingat nama dirinya walaupun mereka telah hampir satu minggu berada di kelas yang sama. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Walaupun Kami-sama telah menghukum dirinya dengan menghapus seluruh _memory_ tentangnya dalam ingatan perempuan itu, ia akan tetap menentangnya. Dirinya akan membuat perempuan itu mengingat kembali dirinya.

"Seijuurou. Namaku Seijuurou, Tetsuna." Rupanya dia tipe orang yang memanggil dengan _first name basis. _Kira-kira itulah yang ada di dalam benak Tetsuna saat Seijuurou memanggil namanya.

"Gomenasai, Seijuurou-san." dengan sopan Tetsuna mengucapkan permintaan maaf atas ketidaksopanan dirinya yang tidak dapat mengingat nama teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Sei."

Tetsuna menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sei. Ah, dan tolong hilangkan embel-embel "-san" itu." lanjut Seijuurou kepada Tetsuna.

"Sei-kun?" Seijuurou hanya menghela napas ketika namanya disebut.

"Tidak, cukup Sei saja."

"Sei-kun." Panggil Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya. Hah, ya sudahlah setidaknya panggilan Sei-kun masih lebih enak untuk didengar dibandingkan dengan embel-embel "-san". Setidaknya iya sudah berhasil untuk maju satu langkah mendekati perempuan itu.

Tetsuna mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah rak buku di samping mereka dan membuat Seijuurou mengikuti arah tatapan matanya. Seijuurou menatap sebuah buku yang berada dalam rak dihadapannya, tampaknya mereka ingin mengambil buku yang sama. Dia mengambil buku tersebut dari dalam rak. "Kau ingin membacanya?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan buku tersebut kehadapan gadis dihadapannya.

Tetsuna tampak ragu untuk mengambil buku dari tangan pemuda itu. "anata wa hon o yonde inai?"

"Ee, Kau duluan saja. Aku bisa mencari buku yang lain."

"Doumo." Tetsuna mengambil buku dari tangannya.

"Kau tidak bersama Taiga?" Pertanyaan itu begitu saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

Untuk sesaat Tetsuna mengernyitkan dahinya, "Taiga-kun sedang menjalankan tugas spesial dari Hyuuga-sensei. Kau ingat? dia masih dalam masa hukuman Hyuuga-sensei."

Ah, ya. Dia ingat sekarang si macan bodoh itu sedang terkena _detention_ dari guru "kesayangan" mereka sejak lima hari yang lalu. "Lalu sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Seijuurou kembali.

Oh, tidak. Betapa bodoh dirinya. Mengapa dia harus bertanya pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Memangnya untuk apa orang datang ke perpustakaan? Masa untuk makan? Tidak mungkin bukan. Walaupun memang ada beberapa orang yang datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk menikmati _browsing_ jejaring sosial, situs-situs _favorite_, atau chatting di msn, yahoo, google, dan lalin-lain secara gratis.

Bahkan ada beberapa yang datang hanya untuk menstreaming, mengupload, bahkan mendownload video YouTube. Terutama saat demam acara _reallity show_ asal negeri gingseng sedang melanda di negeri ini, sudah pasti akan ada yang datang untuk menstreaming siaran "_Running Man_" di perpustakaan. Jadi kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya juga jika dia bertanya, kan? Masih dalam porsinya.

"Untuk apa Sei-kun di sini?" Bukannya menjawab Tetsuna malah mengulang pertanyaan yang sama kepada dirinya.

"Membaca tentunya." Jawab Seijuurou dengan singkat.

Tetsuna tersenyum simpul, "Kalau begitu jawabanku sama dengan Sei-kun."

Sepertinya untuk saat ini pertanyaan itu merupakan pertanyaan yang salah untuk dipertanyakan. Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tetsuna membuat percakapan mereka telah terhenti begitu saja. Mereka hanya terdiam sebelum pada akhirnya Tetsuna menundukkan badannya.

"Maaf, aku permisi duluan Sei-kun."

Setelah berpamitan Tetsuna meninggalkan Seijuurou yang hanya bisa menatapnya. Seijuurou menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. '_Setidaknya__ dia masih menyukai hal yang sama._' Pikir Seijuurou saat mengingat buku yang ada di dalam genggaman Tetsuna saat ini "_Kinder- und Hausmärchen_ von Die Gebrüder Grimm_"_.

.

.

.

'_Selanjutnya langkah apakah yang harus ku ambil_?'

.

.

.

**5 tahun sebelumnya,**

"… –san, apa kau tahu kalau di dunia ini ada tujuh dewa?" Tanya gadis kecil dengan rambut piggytail birunya kepada anak lelaki berambut kemerahan yang bersama dengannya.

"Maksudmu Shichi Fukujin? Hotei, Juroujin, Fukurokuju, Bishamonten, Benzaiten, Daikokuten, dan Ebisu?" keduanya berbincang-bincang sembari berjalan menyusuri daerah pertokoan yang mereka lewati setiap harinya dalam perjalanan pulang. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati mereka walaupun hari ini adalah hari yang dingin, mereka bahkan dapat melihat kepulan gas karbondioksida yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Gadis kecil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu maksudku." Anak lelaki tersebut memandangnya dengan raut wajah serius penuh tanya. Entah pikiran aneh apalagi yang ada dalam benak anak perempuan tersebut untuk saat ini. Entah sejak kapan sikap anak perempuan itu mendadak berubah menjadi aneh.

"… -san, tahu tentang _seven deadly sins_?"

"Kouman -(harga diri), donyoku -(serakah), shitto -(rasa iri), gekido -(amarah), nikuyoku -(hawa nafsu), boushoku -(kerakusan), dan taida -(kemalasan)?" anak lelaki tersebut menatapnya dan anak perempuan itu menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau di dunia ini ada _seven lucky gods_ dan _seven deadly sins_. Apa itu berarti di dunia ini juga terdapat tujuh hukuman dewa?" anak perempuan itu kembali bertanya pada dirinya.

"_Seven punishments_? Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya."

"... -san, apakah Kami-sama telah menghukumku untuk ketujuh dosa yang aku lakukan?" Anak perempuan itu meraih lengan mantel anak lelaki disampingnya.

Anak lelaki berambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan menoleh ke arah anak perempuan di sisi kirinya. Dia meraih pipi anak perempuan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain. Mata rubinya bertemu dengan mata aqua marine yang berkilauan. "Tetsuna, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk sehingga Kami-sama harus menghukummu."

Anak perempuan itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, melepaskan diri dari dekapan kedua tangan anak lelaki tersebut, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar sehingga Kami-sama akan menghukumku setiap malam."

Anak lelaki yang menemaninya hanya bisa menghela napas, sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang kecokelatan menyapa dan menghampiri mereka.

"Furihata-san, halo." Sapa anak lelaki itu terlebih dahulu.

Tetsuna bersembunyi dan menatap anak perempuan dihadapan mereka dari balik pundak anak lelaki tesebut. Matanya membulat sesaat ketika anak lelaki itu menepis tangannya yang menggenggam lengan mantel anak lelaki tersebut. Tetsuna yang melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipi anak lelaki tersebut hanya bisa terdiam, diam-diam dia mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tetsuna, kenalkan dia Furihata dari kelas 5-4. Kau ingat yang pernah menjadi tim kita saat festival olah raga?" Tetsuna hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Dia juga satu klub denganku. Furihata bertugas menjadi manajer untuk klub basket Gekkoukan."

Tentu saja Tetsuna mengetahui hal itu. Anak lelaki itu selalu membicarakan tentang anak perempuan yang ada dihadapannya di setiap kesempatan. Saat ini Tetsuna tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya bersikap, perasaan aneh ini selalu menyerang dirinya setiap kali nama anak perempuan dihadapannya disebut dan sekarang anak perempuan itu muncul dihadapannya. Entah dengan wajah seperti apa dia harus berbicara dengan Kouri.

"Furihata Kouri, salam kenal." Sapa anak perempuan bersurai kecokelatan tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Ha- halo." Jawab Tetsuna dengan suara tercekat dari belakang pundak anak lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Tetsuna, Kouri merasa canggung karenanya, "Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Tidak sama sekali, tapi tidak biasanya kau berjalan sendiri? Kemana Rika dan Nao?" Tampak anak lelaki tersebut tengah mengamati sekeliling Kouri.

"Ah, hari ini mereka berdua sedang ada keperluan keluarga. Kebetulan saat berjalan tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian." Kouri menatap anak lelaki itu sesaat dan mendapat suatu ide.

"Hey, apa kau mau pergi bersamaku ke kedai Yogen Früz di sana?"

"Yogen Früz? di musim seperti ini?" Anak lelaki itu merasa bingung dengannya dan Kouri hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab. "Apa ada orang aneh yang ingin makan _ice cream_ di musim dingin?"

"Eh? Memang apa salahnya? lagian Yogen Früz itu bukan _ice cream _tapi _yogurt,_ YOO - GU - RU - TO. Sensei bilang _yogurt _itu baik untuk pencernaan kita." Jawab Kouri dengan gaya menjelaskan layaknya seorang sensei.

"Tetap saja kootta yooguruto, apa bedanya dengan _ice_ _cream_?"Anak lelaki itu tidak mau kalah dengannya.

"Tidak itu berbeda!" Kouri tetap dengan perndiriannya dan dimulailah perdebatan mereka berdua.

Tanpa mereka sadari Tetsuna hanya bisa terdiam menatap perdebatan mereka. Rasa iri, kesal, benci, atau entah apa namanya membuat perasaan didirinya tidak menentu mungkin akan lebih baik dia meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua juga tidak akan mungkin sadar jika dia menghilang. Sekarang saja mereka berdua tidak sadar jika dia masih berada bersama mereka, terutama anak lelaki itu, dia telah melupakan keberadaannya.

Tetsuna berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka dan benar mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Tetsuna sempat menoleh sesaat, dilihatnya suasana diantara anak lelaki dan perempuan tadi sudah berubah akrab. Mereka berdua sudah memulai bercanda, tampak anak perempuan berambut cokelat itu memohon sesuatu kepada anak lelaki berambut merah. Tetsuna kembali meninggalkan tempat tersebut berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

.

.

.

'_Dosa pertamaku adalah rasa iri di diriku.'_

_._

_._

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Hai, Nyankoii datang kembali. Ada yang kangen? pastinya enggak ada hehehehe siapa saya coba? kepedean amet.. XP<p>

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang mem-fave atau mem-follow cerita busuk saya ini. Terima kasih juga telah mengizinkan saya melanjutkan kisah aneh bin ajaib ini.

Special thanks untuk Ryu .kim1, Annie, dan NoName atas review-nya, mungkin tanpa review dari kalian saya, tidak mungkin cerita ini dapat saya lanjutkan. Review dari kalian sangat berharga buat saya.

Kalau ada pengulangan kata atau tidak menggunakan nama itu memang disengaja. Kesalahan tidak ada pada diri Anda tapi pada tingkat keerroran saya yang hanya memiliki probabilitas 5% untuk kewarasan hehehehe :P

Selanjutnya menurut saya menulis itu sulit, mencari ide sulit, jadi saya salut sama para author yang rajin mengupdate ceritanya dan semoga kerajinan serta ilhamnya dapat menurun kepada saya... ngarep mode on XP

Akhir kata mohon **Reviews, Suggestions, Critics, or Flames from you.** Kritik dan saran kalian membantu saya untuk mengembangkan kemampuan menulis saya (semoga... AMIN)

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

A/N : X artinya kiss, o artinya hug. Jadi XoXo artinya kiss hug kiss hug. Biasanya para perempuan di luar sana menggunakan kode ini untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang ketika mereka bertukar pesan dengan couple-nya masing-masing.


	3. Chapter 2 - Extra

**Little Happiness**

© Nyankoii

This fiction inspired by Vocaloid song

All credit belongs to

Yuuhi Saka © Doriko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.

.

.

**Chapter 2.5 – Extra - Birthday**

.

.

"_Happy birthday, _Tetsuna." Anak lelaki berambut merah dihadapannya tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan besar yang dilapisi kertas kado. Anak perempuan berambut biru mengembangkan senyum bahagianya. Diambilnya bungkusan besar itu dari tangan anak lelaki dihadapannya.

"Boleh kubuka?" Tanya Tetsuna yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari anak lelaki tersebut.

Perlahan Tetsuna membuka isi bungkusan tersebut. Secara hati-hati ia mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ah, nuigurumi." Tetsuna mengangkat sebuah boneka kucing yang sangat besar berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna merah kehadapannya. Kemudian dipeluknya dengan erat boneka tersebut dan tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih."

Anak lelaki yang melihat wajah bahagianya turut tersenyum. Dalam hati, anak lelaki tersebut bersyukur anak perempuan itu menyukai hadiahnya. "Jadi akan kau beri nama apa dia?" Anak lelaki itu tahu betul kebiasaan anak perempuan dihadapannya yang selalu memberi nama untuk masing-masing bonekanya.

"Umm…" Tampak Tetsuna tengah berpikir karenanya. Tidak lama kemudian Tetsuna menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Sei-chan." Seru dirinya.

Anak lelaki tersebut tertawa mendengar nama yang diberikan anak perempuan itu untuk boneka barunya. "Jadi 'Sei' dari seifukusha?" Tanyanya kepada Tetsuna dengan sedikit perasaan geli yang menggelitik dirinya.

Tetsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena dia adalah pemberian yang berharga maka 'Sei' adalah seishin."

"Kenapa?" Anak lelaki itu merasa bingung dengan jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Karena 'Sei' akan selalu berada disisiku untuk selalu memberiku semangat." Jawab Tetsuna dengan ceria.

"Jadi bukan penakluk tapi pemberi semangat, ya. Tidak begitu buruk." Tawa anak lelaki itu sembari mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuna.

"Mou, hentikan …-san. Kau membuat rambutku berantakkan karenanya." Protes Tetsuna yang berusaha merapikan tatanan rambutnya saat ini. Anak lelaki itu mencoba menahan tawa melihat tingkah Tetsuna yang tampak kewalahan membetulkan tatanan rambutnya. Pipinya yang menggembung dengan reaksi marahnya yang lucu membuat anak lelaki itu berpikir betapa manisnya anak perempuan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu…" Anak lelaki itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya kembali ke arah kepala Tetsuna. "Kita acak saja rambut ini hingga kusut." Anak lelaki itu dengan semangat melakukan keusilannya. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuna hingga tak karuan tanpa henti.

Tetsuna yang mencoba melakukan perlawanan menggelitiki perut anak lelaki itu hingga dia tertawa tapi mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Anak lelaki itu membalasnya dengan menggelitikinya hingga dia mengeluarkan air mata. "Sudah, sudah. Sudah cukup. Aku menyerah." Tetsuna menyatakan bendera putih terlebih dahulu kepada anak lelaki tersebut.

Anak lelaki itu pun menghentikan keusilannya. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Tanpa disadari mereka berdua berpikir tentang hal yang sama, betapa berantakannya diri anak itu. Mata mereka bertemu dan senyum kecil pun mulai tampak menghiasi wajah mereka. Mereka berdua pun pada akhirnya saling menertawakan penampilan mereka satu sama lain. Penampilan mereka berdua saat ini sudah sangat berantakkan.

Tetsuna dengan rambut birunya yang gimbal dan gaun _mini dress _putih yang kusut dan anak lelaki itu dengan rambut merah serta kemeja yang berantakkan. Tawa mereka berdua dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari setiap sudut ruangan. Walau, saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuknya. Hari ini dia sungguh bahagia, berdua dengan orang tersayang bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP,

Pagi ini pun dia kembali membuka matanya. Iris mata biru safirnya secara perlahan mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Gadis berambut ikal kebiruan itu secara perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menggosok pelan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan menyadarkan dirinya dari mimpi.

Cahaya mentari telah menyusup dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya, sudah pagi rupanya. Ternyata semua tadi hanyalah mimpi. Entah mengapa mimpi itu tidak seperti mimpi yang biasa dilihatnya, tapi tetap membuatnya bahagia. "Ah." Gadis tersebut tampak mengingat sesuatu, dia menoleh ke sampingnya.

Sebuah boneka kucing dengan tinggi sekitar satu kaki tujuh inci berada disampingnya dengan posisi terduduk. Dia mengangkat boneka tersebut kehadapannya. Secara saksama diperhatikannya boneka tersebut. Boneka itu berwarna hitam dan memiliki mata kemerahan. Boneka yang sama dengan apa yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya. "Sei." Gumam gadis itu.

Mungkin hanya kebetulan, begitulah pikir sang gadis. Kenyataan dan mimpi tentunya merupakan dua hal yang berbeda. Akan tetapi mengapa dalam mimpinya pun boneka ini memiliki nama yang sama? Boneka ini pemberian dari orang tuanya bukan? "Ughh…" Gadis itu memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Entah mengapa setiap dia mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu kepalanya akan terasa sakit. Rasanya bagaikan ada sebuah paku yang tertancap dalam kepalamu. Rasa sakit seperti itulah yang dia rasakan. Ya, dirinya telah menjadi aneh semenjak dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ibunya berkata bahwa dia tidak perlu berusaha untuk segera mengingat segala sesuatunya, mereka akan dengan sabar menunggu dirinya.

Gadis itu mencoba menahan dan menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Gadis itu menenangkan dirinya dan menarik napas secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya rasa sakit itu pergi dari dirinya. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangan dirinya dan terhenti pada sebuah kalender elektronik di atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya kalender tersebut yang menunjukkan hari ini, sabtu tanggal tiga puluh satu Januari. Tetsuna tersenyum kecil menatap boneka kucing hitam dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Happy Birthday, 'Sei'."

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Entah cerita apa yang saya bikin ini. Maksud hati mau bikin birthday fic tapi hasilnya jadi aneh nan ajaib begini. Maaf jika ceritanya terlalu singkat dan cepat. Ini adalah chapter extra, untuk perayaan ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya. Setting kejadian di atas adalah saat Seijuuro dan Tetsuna belum bertemu kembali? Yah kira-kira seperti itulah.<p>

Semoga yang membaca dapat menyukai cerita tidak jelas saya ini. Oh, ya hari sabtu kemarin tepatnya tanggal 31 Januari cowok paling cuteeee di KnB berulang tahun. Happy birthday Kuroko Tetsuya. I love you full...

Selanjutnya sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih buat para reader/senpai-tachi yang telah mem-fave atau mem-follow cerita tidak bermutu dari saya dan saya memohon bimbingan dari kalian.

Special thanks untuk Antares Kuga yang sudah berbaik hati dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mereview cerita ini. Terima kasih Kuga-senpai mengatakan cerita ini seru, walau saya yang menulis berpikiran cerita ini biasa saja dan entah mengapa saya jadi kejam sama couple favorite saya. Huwaaaaa #cry.

Akhir kata **Mohon untuk Review, Critic, Suggestion, and Flame atau apapun itu. Mohon bantuan Senpai-tachi dan para Reader untuk ke depannya.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
